


growing

by spoke



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	growing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



The rustle of wings against leaves tickles his ears, just at the edge of hearing. He turns to look back at the forest, hardly noticing his tail brush against Garnet’s dress. 

His eyes were lighting up as Garnet smiled at him. Steiner might have rolled his eyes at Zidane’s eager waving, but no one was paying attention. They were too busy laughing at Zidane for rushing out towards the tall mage emerging from the forest. Not that everyone else was very far behind him. 

Even as he reached him, the wings were folding up against his back. Zidane stopped in front of him awkwardly, taking in the more uniform color of his clothes, even though they were still a lighter blue than the Waltzs had been. The stripey pants were still there, though, which was a real dent in the menace factor. “So. I guess everything worked out alright, huh?” 

“Well, it worked?” He said in a surprisingly deep voice. “I don’t know about alright, this feels weird.”

“Growing up feels that way.” Eiko chimed in with her usual authoritative tones, and nevermind that she was hardly taller than when they’d first met a year ago. Garnet stifled a laugh behind her, and frowned warningly when she saw Zidane about to say something. He shrugged, unrepentant, and turned to Vivi again. “Ready to go flying?” 

The sight of very nearly a Black Waltz backing away with Vivi’s mannerisms was a little strange, he had to admit. And that deep voice! “What?! No! You know how I get with heights, Zidane!”

“But you have _wings_ now!”


End file.
